


Surrender to a Feeling

by pkmntrashcan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Surprise Kissing, and neither does bede, and she's just a dork who doesn't know how to love, bUT HEY HE AT LEAST HAS KISSING EXPERIENCE VIA STAGE PLAYS, let me continue to die with the hc that bede throws all her tranquility out the window, or Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: “‘Ave you tried just walkin’ up and laying one on ‘im?”Gloria rolls her eyes, arms crossing, lips protruding.“As if that would work.”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 21
Kudos: 253





	1. Give

**Author's Note:**

> cut to the feeling by carly rae jepson intensifies

To the region of Galar, Gloria was a gentle breeze. Soft smiles. Quiet responses. The epitome of tranquility. In front of Bede, however, she knew she was anything but. Giggles turned skittish. Cheeks burned up. Smiles turned hopeful.

One could say feelings of love were intrusive. Distracting. An opening for teases and sly looks--the very ones that followed her figure as she walks beside him. But it was a very badly kept secret that Gloria had more than friendly feelings for the Gym Leader. 

She blames herself--and maybe how loudly Hop would tease her about her lovesick gazes at him. And everyone was quick to point out how there was always a notable eagerness that appeared in her when Bede would be brought up. How she seemed at peace doing nothing with him, how she jumped at any opportunity to support his battles or stages, and how a rush of rose would touch her face when he would simply call her name out.

And sure, Bede didn’t seem to treat anyone nearly as _nice_ as he was to her.

And sure, everyone loved to point out that Bede, even though he was her truest rival, never seemed to back away from supporting her endeavors--even those that ended in his defeat.

Yet being a friend and a rival did little to convince Gloria that he held any romantic inclinations towards her. He gave into her hugs, just like anyone would. He accepted her tea outings, for the sake of some quiet. Of course. And if anything he _tolerated_ her. Or at least that’s what Gloria told herself, and Marnie, this admittance getting the other girl to let out an exasperated sigh.

_“Don’t give me that look, Marnie--Bede in love...shouldn’t he seem as enamored as he does on stage with his co-stars?”_

_“‘e’s actin, but I swear ‘e likes you,”_ yet as Gloria pouts at her--silently questioning how she would know that, Marnie just shakes her head.

“ _‘Ave you tried just walkin’ up and laying one on ‘im?”_

Gloria rolls her eyes, lips protruding.

_“As if that would work.”_

But now she was here, persuaded (forced) to march over to Ballonlea with clear intentions. To lay it all out, to confess what’s been in her heart for years-- _after_ a battle she had demanded just to excuse her haphazard arrival.

“Being nervous is beneath you,” he pointed out at the start, and Gloria’s hopeful heart seeked concern hidden beneath his sharp words.

But her stare turns focused as she unlatches her first pokeball.

“It’s not about this battle,” a pause, “ _trust me_.”

* * *

It wasn’t to anyone’s surprise that Bede lost. The adrenaline of the battle seeming to fade into something more anxious ridden about what was to come next. And she couldn’t help but to stare ahead, watching as he whispers something softly to his Hatterene’s pokeball, noting how he’s quick to cross his arms soon after, to glare at her with the remnants of a faint smile on his lips.

Loss or not, a good battle is indeed a good battle.

But the end of it meant it was the start of a whole new one and the expression on his face didn’t make things easier for her at all. Her hands grip tightly around the pokeball as she retracts Inteleon. Motions feeling sluggish and hesitant--trying to not psych herself out.

But there’s a familiar scoff heard all too closely.

“Are you even all here, _Champion_?”

She can hear the bite in his voice, his disdain for losing to someone so incredibly distracted. Her eyes flickering to see his scowl, the soft pink of his lips, his clear skin, the vibrancy in the purple of his eyes glaring daggers at her.

_“‘Ave you tried just walkin’ up and laying one on ‘im?”_

“Oi, earth to Gloria,” he snaps in front of her face. Her eyes blinking rapidly, as Marnie’s words fade and reality rushes back in. She was in Ballonlea, in the middle of the pitch, with Bede now dangerously close.

Gloria can hear the annoyance in his tone, that she could still beat him with her focus elsewhere. She could feel her mouth wanting to form the words “I’m sorry,” but she’s rendered speechless. Heart clamoring, hands clammy, her brain getting muddled when she hears the words “For Galar’s” and “Queen” uttered by him. An affectionate nickname bestowed on her only sounding better off of him even as he teases and near insults her as he finishes off with  
  
“you sure have your head in the clo---”

Gloria could easily say that in that moment she had no impulse control. His jersey desperately clenched underneath her fingertips as she pulls him down to meet her, soft curls brushing against her forehead, earthy notes of his cologne overwhelming her. His words replaced with a gasp swallowed by the urgency of her lips crashing against his. It wasn’t anything smooth; lips mashed against each at an awkward angle.

But she’s kissing Bede.

_Kinda._

And that’s when she parts clumsily fast. The silence between them only interrupted by the the faint sound of his breath dancing on her lips. He hadn’t moved his face; stunned and all too close, as she separates and lowers from her tiptoes to take in his widened eyes, his flushed cheeks, his parted lips stained pink by her lipstick. And that's when she notices, his mouth moving to form her name--to probably question her, but Gloria is quick on her feet, letting go of his crinkled shirt with a cheeky smile and blistered cheeks.

“Bye Bede,” squeaked loudly, before he could say anything, as she nearly sprints off the field with her eyes glued to the floor. Fingers lifting to her lips gingerly, feeling them tingle from his warmth, the faint taste of oolong remnant, and her heart continuing to beat loudly in her ears as she disregards the coos, snickers and Bede’s face most of all.

She misses Opal’s entrance, Bede’s brow furrowing as he lifts his collar, and the barked “don’t, say anything, Ms. Opal,” before running off after her.


	2. In

Bede liked to say he knew Gloria. If he was being honest, he even would go as far as to say that he knew her better than almost anyone. Hop would argue, of course. Say it was debatable, but deep down he knew it ran true.

He knew her quirks; how Gloria would crinkle her nose when she hated something, bite her lip when she was contemplating, jump and clasp at his arm when she was excited.

Her insecurities; that she swore she was bad with her fans, too private, too quiet and less zealous than Leon, yet completely unaware of the effect she had on everyone she crossed paths with. 

Her habits; of napping under the sun when given the chance, of hiding indoors to decompress from overwhelming days, of always thinking things through even if he wanted to act right away.

Yet that _kiss,_ if Bede could even call it that, was everything she wasn’t. 

It was hasty. Impulsive. 

_It made no sense._

She was meticulous, transparent, made her opinions and thoughts known to him _, always._

So the fact that she acted on spontaneity with absolutely was driving him insane, and it didn’t help him that he thought he could find Gloria easily. 

The girl loved Ballonlea, spent far too much time there for someone who lived on the other side of the region. He recalls her eagerly talking about the native plants, of the warm atmosphere feeling like a comforting hug. But as his head whips to the left and right and the dim neon glow lit his path through the town he couldn’t spot her anywhere. He glances at some children playing with the native Hattena--his gaze enough to make them laugh--to know what was on his mind. 

“Miss Champion went that way,” they say cheerfully with a point towards the exit. He figured with their help and his height it would work to his advantage. That catching up to the shorter girl would happen in no time, but as he follows their lead and enters Glimwood Tangle he notes everything is still and undisturbed. 

He walks through until he reaches Stow-on-Side. The hearty scent of spices and produce reminding him of when Gloria would drag him to the market, and he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he recognized that with every passing second Gloria was getting farther and farther away. So with an annoyed tsk he figures she would probably be hiding at her mother’s house. And while she didn’t live there anymore, the amount of time she would spend in her mother’s garden was countless. 

When he makes it to Postwick and marches up to her front door he knocks incessantly, almost as if he was in a hurry to get everything over with. Ready to greet her mother politely, be invited in, and to find Gloria hidden underneath a fleece blanket in the living room.

Instead, he’s met with an apologetic “Gloria? She hasn’t stopped by today,” at the door by her mother. His immediate frustration is visible in his body language as his arms crossed over his chest. His mind reeling as to where to go next until he hears her mother coo, “you could wait inside if you’d like, sweetie. You know you’re always welcomed here.”

And Bede couldn’t help to give her mom a small regretful smile, “apologies, but not today Ms. Bennet, but I’ll do well to stop by for that dinner invite soon.”

She nods in motherly understanding, “where will you look next?”

A low hum leaves him, “Wedgehurst, most likely. She always did like seeing what the _nois_ \--I mean Hop was up to.” Luckily for him, Gloria’s mom takes no notice of his less-than-desirable feelings towards Hop, wishing him luck, as he leaves with another polite thank you.

Maybe expecting her to be here was too easy. His hands cramming farther into his pockets as he explores Wedgehurst, the Wild Area, and even Motostoke for her. All places he knew she loved, and usually frequented, yet this time all he was getting was teasing “no’s” from Hop and Sonia and confused looks from Pokemon center staff. And it’s with her unusual behavior, that started making him ruminate on everything that transpired.

The signs of her acting up were present throughout their battle--making careless mistakes she had to cover for in subsequent moves. Her gaze jumpy, her commands shaky.

Only for it to end in the chaos of her lips mashing onto his. 

And it’s that moment that replayed over and over again. Soft, velvety lips on his. The desperation in her grip. The pink visible under her frames. Sweet floral notes infiltrating his space long after she parted.

Bede shakes his head, pausing for a slow intake of air, silently willing his heart to slow down. 

It’s something he had become aware of. His feelings. Ones that have grown steadily in the time he’s known her, but that kiss was confusing him through and through. He needed an answer, he needed to understand, fingers frantically tapping at his Rotomphone as he scrolls through the Town Map--and then it hits him.

He knew exactly where she would be.

* * *

Bede was known for his dramatic entries. From the semi-finals match a couple of years back, to how he enters the stage at Ballonlea’s gym during the season. He had an eye for grandeur and today was no different as his hands push the Wyndon Stadium doors hard enough to give him a two-door entrance. His focus was steady, lips twisting, unamused, as he lifts a hand and dismisses the receptionist’s fumbled, “Champion Gloria is bus--”. 

That was all he needed to hear. His strides swiftly taking him through the locker room and tunnel and onto the pitch to see chocolate brown strands facing away from him.

Her hands were on her knees. Black champion garb lit under the stadium lights as she speaks to two younger trainers. From his positioning, he could tell they had autographs in hand, and he could guess Gloria was entertaining them.

And it wouldn’t do.

“Gloria,” his voice travels in the open space, “we need to talk.” 

Two pairs of eyes twist their torsos around Gloria to see who was coming in, their smiles growing at the sight of a Gym Leader, but his focus was on the Champion, visibly stiffening up at the sound. 

He marches forward, gauging her slow reaction; the composed face contradicting the tint in her cheeks, hand lifting to a casual wave as she stammered, “h-hey Bede!” 

There was a reason _he_ was the actor of the friend group.

But as he stops in front of her, and parts his lips to command an answer for earlier--he feels his shirt tugged by grubby hands.

He’s forced to pause his rampage, staring at their wide grins, the absolute awe.

“Why are you here, mister?”

And even with all the tension and unresolved issues between them he could hear Gloria snicker, well aware that Bede wasn’t usually the one to be approached by children due to his _presence_ , but alas there he was--a victim to Gloria’s natural talent with kids.

So he does what any good gym leader does-- **_lie._ **

“I’m here for some very important business,” he announces calmly as he kneels down to their level, hand reaching for their autograph book and pen, mindlessly signing, as his voice gains a tinge of _kindness_ , “so the Champion and I need to have a very long talk.”

His eyes flicker up the second he could hear Gloria’s breath hitch--her lips parting ready to interject--to assure them. Bede. Herself, that a talk would not be needed. But the kids are nodding with understanding all too quickly, chirping thank yous and farewells as they leave clutching autographs to their chests.

Leaving Bede and Gloria alone once and for all.

“So, how can I help you?” Gloria asks with a plastered smile--one far too wide to be genuine, as his face drops from the charade with the kids into one of complete displeasure.

His eyes narrow, noticing how she couldn’t meet his gaze, how she jumped when she heard the doors slam behind her prior guests.

“You know very well why I’m here, Gloria,” the impatience in his tone was evident, but as Gloria blinks at him with feigned ignorance he could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

The kiss replays. His heart reacts. Sure, Bede knew they needed to discuss the prior events--but in the excitement of searching for her, he had yet to decide _what_ he was going to do about this. Was he here to reject her? To question her sanity? To simply satiate his curiosity about whether or not something _more_ could ever develop between them?

Yet as Gloria fidgets in front of him he realizes why he so desperately wanted to confront her.

“Bede?” It’s muttered softly, curiosity filled with uncertainty--in a way he hadn’t seen Gloria do since she first stepped up into being Champion. But her feet stay planted, and her hands remain tightly intertwined within each other. 

_She was bracing herself._

“I’ve walked all over Galar looking for you!” Bede scoffs, stepping closer when he watches Gloria’s facade melt away into something filled with yearning.

The very way he looked at her.

“For Arceus sakes, do you even know what your actions did to me, Gloria?” it comes out exasperated, his figure now looming over her tiny frame as her head shakes. And as he stares at her it occurs, that unlike him, even in its impulsive nature, at least Gloria had the nerve to make a move. 

And it was _that_ that was driving him crazy. That her haphazard actions forced him to realize that he wasn’t one to make his feelings for her clear.

That Gloria would never know how he felt unless he said something.

But at his extensive silence, Gloria finally speaks up. Resolve seemingly seeping in this time around--she had created this mess, she knew she had to hear it out to the end.

“Bede, tell me what’s on your mind?”

It’s caring, careful, patient and the truest to herself she has been all day. Sweet, loving, and insightful Gloria. The only one who could make his composure crack with a simple question.

And as he steps closer, sighing, and his fingers gingerly reach to tuck back a strand of her hair--he notes his effect on her.

That the tranquil Gloria Galar knew, wasn't a thing near him. She was open, playful, had her moments of bashfulness.

Only around him.

And as his fingers slowly trace down her ear to her chin he could see her eyes grow wide, could hear a tiny gasp fade into nothingness, could see the same pink tint from before.

He feels the remnants of a smile pulling at his lips. Everything seeming clearer now than ever. Sure, Gloria may have started this, but Bede was going to finish this right.

“Honestly, I’d rather show you,” he mumbles, leaning down to just barely brush her lips.

The quiet “okay,” is all he needs to close the space between them. 

This time the kiss is slow and deliberate and it gave Bede the proper chance to take everything in; Gloria tasted sweeter than any dessert, felt warm against his body, sparked a desire in him as they carefully entered new territory. Lips carefully sliding over one another’s, and while the hasty desperation was now gone, it was instead replaced with longing and need. His heart pounded in his ears, his arms wrapped around her frame, he sought proximity and coaxed her hands around his neck. He needed and wanted more as feelings were bubbling over and hopefully being conveyed once and for all. He loved Gloria. He knew this. This confirmed it. And unlike before where things went too fast to comprehend, this time things felt right. 

When they finally part he took a second to take in her features. Swollen lips, dazed eyes, her arms now steadily locked behind his neck, until a knowing smirk spreads across his lips.

“You’re holding me down as if I’m the one that’s going to run away, _Champion._ ”

Gloria couldn’t help but playfully pout, coercing him to lean down once more to whisper over his lips, “that was a one time deal, Bedey.”

And that was the most Gloria-like response he could've gotten, accepting it as fact, as he lets himself be pulled into the third kiss of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: looks up common UK surnames  
> Me: pride and prejudice trash 😏 “perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about bederia on twitter or tumblr: @pkmntrashcan


End file.
